


Merry Christmas

by Synonyma



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synonyma/pseuds/Synonyma
Summary: En ce jour de Noël 1945, les hommes de la Easy fêtent comme ils le peuvent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: Merry Christmas
> 
> Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et bien sûr cette fic ne se veut pas un manque de respect pour les véritables personnes. Il faut simplement pardonner mon imagination bien fertile ! 
> 
> Notes: Comme nous approchons de la période des Fêtes je me suis laisser tenter par un petit OS tout simple. L’idée n’est pas nouvelle, mais ça fait toujours plaisir (enfin je crois !). Enjoy ! :)

25 décembre 1944.

Pour la grande majorité des hommes de la Easy cette date ne signifiait plus la dinde traditionnelle et la visite de toute la famille à la maison puisqu’ils étaient bien loin de chez eux. En cette année de 1945 elle signifiait plutôt de rester accroupi dans son trou de souris en tâchant de souligner l’événement de la naissance du Christ de toutes les manières possibles. Cela incluait quelques chants traditionnels (pour une fois on les laissait chanter même s’ils devaient faire gaffe aux élévations de leur voix), des échanges de petits présents ou encore d’un dessert qui consistait à verser du jus en poudre sur un cornet de neige. Il y avait de quoi se réjouir malgré le froid qui continuait de s’abattre sur les Ardennes.

Babe ne faisait pas exception à la règle tandis qu’il scandait des refrains en compagnie de ses frères d’armes qui partageaient momentanément son trou. Frappant dans ses mains, il tâchait de récréer les rythmes bien connus par lui-même et ses pairs. Lors de l’échange de cadeaux, il accepta volontiers la croix fabriquée à base de branches d’arbre qu’on lui tendit. Il trouvait le moyen de sourire malgré ses joues complètement gelées. Ces célébrations étaient simples, mais efficace : ça le rendait très heureux pour une fois.

Fatigués à cause de l’heure tardive, mais aussi à cause du temps froid, les hommes terminèrent leurs célébrations assez vite et bientôt le silence fût de retour sur cette portion de la forêt. Babe était seul dans son trou, figé dans une position inconfortable qu’il connaissait bien. Il s’apprêtait à s’endormir lorsque quelqu’un glissa à l’intérieur de son abri de terre.

\- Doc ? s’étonna-t-il en reconnaissant immédiatement l’homme en question.

\- Edward…

Babe le regarda de la tête aux pieds tout en se demandant pourquoi l’autre était là. Peut-être avait-il encore besoin de matériel médical ?

\- Je t’ai donné tout ce que j’avais l’autre fois Gene. J’ai plus rien sur moi.

\- Non c’est pas pour ça que je viens.

Le médic ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Babe. Il devait bien y lire des points d’interrogation dans son regard parce que franchement il n’y comprenait rien. Peut-être se cherchait-il simplement un abri pour la nuit ?

Il eut un moment de silence et Babe détourna finalement son regard tout en se disant qu’il ferait mieux de dormir, mais le doc se mit à reparler.

\- Je suis venu pour t’offrir un cadeau. Pour Noël.

Devant cette surprise, Babe haussa les sourcils.

\- Vraiment ? Merde… Avoir su j’aurais trouvé un truc… Attends j’ai peut-être quelque chose dans le fond de ma poche… commença-t-il tout en joignant le geste aux paroles.

\- Non t’inquiète ce n’est vraiment pas nécessaire.

Le ton du doc était inhabituel. Il avait l’air nerveux ce qui n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Ce comportement attisait la curiosité de Babe qui était en train de se demander si Gene n’avait pas volé un truc à quelqu’un pour le lui offrir.

Il attendit tout en regardant de nouveau le doc qui demeurait immobile. Il regardait vers le sol et semblait hésiter à donner son cadeau. Babe restait aussi immobile, mais il commençait à devenir impatient. L’autre manigançait quelque chose (ça se sentait des kilomètres à la ronde) et il voulait mettre fin au suspense.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour le presser un peu, mais Eugene eut finalement un mouvement. Se jetant presque sur lui, il le saisît par ses vêtements à deux mains et leurs casques s’entrechoquèrent sous l’effet du mouvement. Les lèvres chaudes du médic se posèrent sur les siennes sans ménagement tandis que son corps se pressait plus contre le sien. Complètement désorienté par la situation Babe se contenta d’être là et de subir « l’attaque » infligée par Gene.

Il retrouva sa liberté au bout de quelques secondes. Il regarda Gene qui était toujours nerveux avec des yeux aussi ronds que des dollars. L’autre semblait encore plus nerveux et il se contenta simplement de dire :

\- Joyeux Noël Babe.

Il se releva précipitamment avant d’abandonner Babe qui était toujours figé dans son trou de souris abasourdi par ce qu’il venait de se produire. Il n’avait pourtant pas rêvé : le doc venait de l’embrasser d’une manière dont il n’avait jamais été embrassé avant.

\- Noël Doc… fit-il dans le vide.

Autant l’avouer : il avait bien plus apprécier le cadeau de Roe qui avait réussi à lui donner un peu de chaleur dans toute cette soirée de Noël 1945.


End file.
